


Love

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [642]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Originally written on March 1st, 2015





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is Wincest. Yes, it's one sided. Yes, I ship brothers. No, I don't fucking care. Build a bridge and get over it.
> 
> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!

Sam longs for the touches that Dean gives.

Even if they’re simple or small.

He longs for the hugs that Dean gives during their times of need.

He craves the looks Dean shoots him.

Sam longs for everything about Dean.

He has since he knew what love was.

And it kills him that Dean will never feel the same about him.


End file.
